What's with the Smile?
by annadiel
Summary: An event in Shin Makoku through the five protagonists' views. Mostly about Yuuri and his smile. [complete]
1. Gwendal

Title: What's with the Smile? 

**Author: annadiel**

**Disclaimer: All characters of Kyou Kara Maou are not my property. This _is_ fan fiction. The only thing I can call _mein eigentum_ is the plot itself.**

**Synopsis: The whole fic is going to be in first person perspective, meaning the story is to be unfolded by the main character of the chapter. The entire story will just focus on one event, but to be told by different characters on their POVs. Will be consisting of five chapters; the first four chapters depict Gwendal's, Gunter's, Conrad's, and Wolfram's view of Yuuri, respectively, while the last chapter depicts Yuuri's thoughts of himself and the four characters. Tee-hee!**

Chapter I: Gwendal 

Here he comes again.

Of all people, why him? There are other more eligible Mazoku out there for the position (not to mention myself), but how come Shinou-heika chose _that_? He's a brat. He's an idiot. He's reckless. Brash. Lazy. He even doesn't sign papers willingly. To think one will fret over just signing papers…

But what can I do? He _is_ the _maou_. I have to obey him. I have to help him run his country.

"_Aniue_, we're going to fetch Yuuri now!"

I just tell Wolfram to go. Do what he must. After all, he has Conrad and Gunter with him.

That's another problem. This king drifts off to his homeland so often he neglects his duties here. Which adds up to my burden. I have so many things to think about. About patrolling the kingdom's borders every single day. About negotiations taking place with other countries. About escaping the wrath of Anissina. Ah, I need to go over my stuffed toys, or make a new one…

"Yo, Gwendal!"

Tch. It's _that_ again. I eye him very coldly, which freaks him out every time.

"Where are you heading to, _aniue_?"

"To my room," I answer Wolfram, "I need to get my spirit cleansed."

"Oh…"

I then walk past them. I just want to get away from _that_ as soon as I can. I go inside my room, get my stitching materials, set aside my sword…

Bandou-kun.

The dolphin keychain he gave me. It's still hanging from the sheath. I pull it; it goes up again. Seeing this reminds me of our experience in the desert. We are alone in the desert; we get mistaken as an eloping couple. To hell with that idea.

But that event somewhat made me open up with him. In that moment, I almost thought he was a true leader, and I almost showed my deepest respect to him. I almost gave in. Almost. I can't deny I admired him then; showing his utmost trust in my abilities, even helping me and shielding me when I was about to be beaten up. He shows extreme courage. Anything he wants done, he sure sees to it that it's done. He's full of hope; doesn't know what giving up means. He gets along with common people; or rather, he _is _the common people. He's totally different from other nobles I know or served under, which makes it hard for me to cope up with. I admit I'm not that flexible, but maybe eventually, I'll be.

I get the strings and needles and start knitting. I still don't know how it'll turn out. I just need to release evil energy out of me for this moment. I then remember the cat keychain I made for him in exchange for Bandou-kun. I still think he just pretended he liked it; he even mistook it for a raccoon. Idiot.

There was a knock on the door. I then hide what I am doing, then say, "Come in!"

The door suddenly opens, and I see one of my green-clad soldiers emerge from it.

"Sir! Yuuri-heika wants to see you in the counsel room!"

Interrupted with what I was doing, I then stand up and go to the said room. Maybe he wants me to report about events that happened while he's gone.

He's totally useless.

Well, not until he reverts into the _maou_. Only in that time I feel I'm serving the right guy.

I enter the counsel room. I see him seated on the other end of the table. He was smiling goofily. This smile insisted into every one of us that there's nothing to worry about. Everything's going to work out fine.

This same goofy smile is the reason Shin Makoku is still standing tall and victorious.

Oh, well.

Maybe I can get used to this…


	2. Gunter

Title: What's with the Smile? 

**Author: annadiel**

**Disclaimer: All characters of Kyou Kara Maou are not my property. This _is_ fan fiction. The only thing I can call _mein eigentum_ is the plot itself.**

**Synopsis: The whole fic is going to be in first person perspective, meaning the story is to be unfolded by the main character of the chapter. The entire story will just focus on one event, but to be told by different characters on their POVs. Will be consisting of five chapters; the first four chapters depict Gwendal's, Gunter's, Conrad's, and Wolfram's view of Yuuri, respectively, while the last chapter depicts Yuuri's thoughts of himself and the four characters. Tee-hee!**

Chapter II: Gunter 

I'm running around the castle corridors, carrying a towel. The mere thought of it sends me right into extreme joy.

Heika's back!

I hurriedly find Wolfram and Conrad. Every time heika's being summoned here, we three always fetch him.

"And where did he end up now?" asks Wolfram.

"I was told he's in a forest lake just outside the capital," I answer.

"Well then, let's go," says Conrad.

As we are about to leave, we see Gwendal pass by.

"_Aniue_, we're going to fetch Yuuri now!" Wolfram tells him.

"Then go. Do what you must," says Gwendal coldly. We then ride our horses and straddle off to where heika is.

Ah, heika! Thinking of him makes me crazy! The first time I met him, I already knew he was the one we had been waiting for! Those black eyes, the hair as dark as the night, and the black clothes he wore! He's a true royalty! And his attitude and ideals in life are oh, so amazing! I'm so happy I am serving him. He is the true leader we've been yearning for.

Yet not all of them feel like I do. There are the likes of Gwendal, who seem to obey him just because he is their king. They don't like his ways of leadership. They're hesitant in serving him. They just don't see heika's greatness, or are avoiding to see it.

There's also the Sou race. They hate him for being a Mazoku. I think they hate him most, for he's our king. And for that, I pity him so much. If I can only be like Conrad, ready to be there for him all the time…

We then arrive at the forest lake. I see our young king standing up from the lake, soaked to the bone. I run to him and drape the towel around him.

"Heika, here. It's bad for you to catch a cold."

He smiles at me. "Thanks, Gunter."

We return to the Blood Pledge Castle. On the corridors, we see Gwendal.

"Yo, Gwendal!" heika greets him. But Gwendal eyes him eerily, causing heika to freak out again. Poor heika. To always be scared of that man…

Wolfram asks his older brother where he's going. Gwendal says he'll go to his room for 'spiritual cleansing'. Then he goes on his way.

The three of us, however, accompany heika to his quarters first before we go to our own jobs. As heika enters the room, I ask him if he'll be all right here.

"Of course!" he answers me without doubt, "You sound like I'm not yet used to this. I've been here for a long time already, so I'm okay. Besides, Conrad is here with me, so what can possibly happen?"

Hearing that assures me it's all fine. So I leave him to do my job: sorting out papers he needs to sign.

At my room, I get the papers needed to be sorted out. I do this every time.It's not that this is my real job, but if I don't do it myself, who else will? Since I don't go with him every time, this is one of the ways I can show heika that I am his loyal subordinate.

Subordinate.

This is how I see myself with him. Yet when he's around, he doesn't treat us like we're just expendables. He treats us like friends. Around him, I feel very important. I feel worthy. Heika has always been like that. He's friendly to anyone, especially to the common people. He never wants anything bad happening to anyone important to him. He's ready to sacrifice everything for their sake, for our sake, for the sake of the whole kingdom and even our neighbors. Even to the humans. Of which I'm proud of him. He doesn't want to initiate a war. He wants everything to go out peacefully. Hurting others isn't in his philosophies. The only time he fights is when he's in danger or when he turns into the _maou_. The latter can be dangerous, as he is ready to kill lives that he thinks he should. Nonetheless, I am happy of his entire personality. He's the best king we ever have.

I finish sorting out the papers and am about to go to heika, but as I walk down the corridor a soldier stops before me and tells me something.

"Sir von Christ, heika wants to see you in the counsel room."

Hearing this, I immediately go to the room. What made him call us? Is it because I haven't reported to him properly yet? Maybe. When I enter the room, I see heika and Gwendal seated at the table.

"Oh, Gunter! You're here!" heika says to me, smiling his godly smile!

That smile! That brilliant smile! I finally see it again!

I can die now…

…Wait, if I do die now, how about my promise to always serve him? Who will report to him of the events here in the kingdom when he's gone? Who will sort the papers to be signed? Who will continue the love I feel, and solely I feel, for heika?

Set aside dying for now. I still need to help heika lead his kingdom.

I still need to sort out his papers…( )


	3. Conrad

Title: What's with the Smile? 

**Author: annadiel**

**Disclaimer: All characters of Kyou Kara Maou are not my property. This _is_ fan fiction. The only thing I can call _mein eigentum_ is the plot itself.**

**Synopsis: The whole fic is going to be in first person perspective, meaning the story is to be unfolded by the main character of the chapter. The entire story will just focus on one event, but to be told by different characters on their POVs. Will be consisting of five chapters; the first four chapters depict Gwendal's, Gunter's, Conrad's, and Wolfram's view of Yuuri, respectively, while the last chapter depicts Yuuri's thoughts of himself and the four characters. Tee-hee!**

Chapter III: Conrad 

Heika—no, Yuuri's back. I just see Gunter running, with a towel in hand, towards Wolfram and I. The king's in a forest lake outside the town, Gunter says. So the three of us go to get him after Wolfram tells it to Gwendal.

Yuuri.

I really didn't expect his mother to give him the name I mentioned. Yet I'm happy she used it. When I saw Yuuri in a park in Boston weeks after he was born, he was so cute then. That time, I wasn't sure if I felt joy or pity that he's going to lead Shin Makoku. Maybe both of those. Joy because I have the opportunity to serve him, which I have been yearning since I know he's the one; pity because he's going to be exposed to the cruelty of our world that is totally different from his. Earth is a more peaceful place than our world. People here want conflicts. They are too exposed to violence that they have been used to it.

Even in Shin Makoku.

Some people, like Stoffel, want power, and when they acquire it, they use—abuse—it, to great lengths. They go as far as to use others in their schemes, us being a part of this. He, Stoffel, even used his own sister the queen just to expand his power. And now others like him want to use Yuuri for their own purposes. But as long as I'm here, I definitely won't let that happen.

We arrive in the lake, Yuuri emerges from it and Gunter rushes to him and give him the towel. Then we go back to the castle. On the corridors we see Gwendal heading to his room, but before that, he gives Yuuri his freaky glare.

The three of us then go with Yuuri to his room. When we get there, Gunter asks him if he's going to be fine.

"Of course!" he answers without doubt, "You sound like I'm not yet used to this. I've been here for a long time already, so I'm okay. Besides, Conrad is here with me, so what can possibly happen?"

When I heard him say that, I was moved. He really trusts me with all his heart. He believes in my abilities. So do I. I believe he's going to be a great king.

As Gunter leaves, Wolfram, who is still with us, pouts. "And how about me? I am here for you."

Yuuri just smiles at him. "Oops, sorry. Don't worry, Wolf. I do believe in you."

For the next few minutes, they spend the time talking with each other, then Wolfram leaves to do his assigned jobs. Yuuri waves at him, and the door closes.

"Heh, he's gone. Now you and me are alone here."

"I think you do what you must do now since you're not doing anything of significance, heika."

"How many times do I have to remind you not to call me that, _nazukeoya_?"

Oh, right. When no one's around except the two of us, he doesn't want me to call him by his title. "Sorry, Yuuri. Aren't you supposed to sign papers that have piled up since then?"

"Okaaayy, fine, sign papers. But Gunter's still at them, I think. And you, don't you have anything to do today?"

"My job is to stay right by your side in case anything happens."

"But it isn't like there's someone who'll try to kill me or abduct me every now and then, is it? Come on! I'm going to be fine! I think you need to relax a bit. Maybe a nice, long bath will ease you fine."

He then pushes me towards the door. I somewhat resisted. What if something unexpected occurs? "But Yuuri—"

His grin tells me otherwise. And then he said, "That's an order. Besides, I need to think over something myself. And I want to be alone for some time before I do some signing."

Hearing that convinces me to go. Maybe it isn't that bad to relax a bit now. And besides, it was an order. I can't disobey it, not with that kind of offer.

I go to the private bath and submerge into the warm water. It feels so good. It's been a while since I relaxed like this.

This feels peaceful.

Julia once said to me there will be peaceful times. And I think it has started with Yuuri. He has the capacity to lead Shin Makoku to a more colorful and serene time. With his motivation to solve everything without conflicts, I truly think it's possible. But sometimes, he has low morale, what with the people surrounding him; those who think he has no capability to rule, those who only want to use him, those who want to kill him. They hinder him to discover who he really is and how much better he can be. I see in him his goodness, but I want him to discover it for himself.

I finish bathing and dress up. A soldier then comes up to me and tells me Yuuri wants to see me in the counsel room.

I go there, somewhat aware of what's about to happen.

I enter the room, seeing Yuuri, Gwendal and Gunter already inside. Yuuri greets me with his usual smile.

I like it when I see him happy. It's what makes me want to move on.

I will continue to fight for him. I will always be by Yuuri's side, no matter what happens.

As long as I'm here, and I'm alive, I will never let that smile fade away…


	4. Wolfram

Title: What's with the Smile? 

**Author: annadiel**

**Disclaimer: All characters of Kyou Kara Maou are not my property. This _is_ fan fiction. The only thing I can call _mein eigentum_ is the plot itself.**

**Synopsis: The whole fic is going to be in first person perspective, meaning the story is to be unfolded by the main character of the chapter. The entire story will just focus on one event, but to be told by different characters on their POVs. Will be consisting of five chapters; the first four chapters depict Gwendal's, Gunter's, Conrad's, and Wolfram's view of Yuuri, respectively, while the last chapter depicts Yuuri's thoughts of himself and the four characters. Tee-hee!**

Chapter IV: Wolfram

It's been a long time since Yuuri and I have been together.

I'm not saying this because he's gone at this moment. I'm talking about the day we first met.

That was when he fell off the horse, I think. Seeing our supposed-to-be king like that made me immediately assume he would be the worst king ever. Then a little later I piss him off, and then he proposed right after. What kind of guy proposes to someone who just insulted his mother right at his face? Only him.

He, after some time, tried to take the proposal back, like it never happened. But I didn't want that. My pride was so high and the news of us engaged was all over the country now, how could I back down? And with all those (mis)adventures we were in, I think I'm starting to really like him…

But for all those times we were together, I still feel I know so little about him. Only Weller-kyo truly understands Yuuri's personality. They're inseparable. And Yuuri confides to Weller-kyo more often than he does to me, if he ever does at all.

With this feeling ignited, I know I need to get closer to him. If I want to retain our relationship, or make it better, I need to understand him. I need to make up my mind.

So I go to Weller-kyo.

I see him about to enter his room. "Weller-kyo! Wait up!"

I think he's surprised to see me approach him. I know it's very rare of me to do so. "What is it, Wolfram?"

"Oh, it's…it's about…" It's hard for me to say it. I'm not used to tell others what bothers me. I start to get tense. "It's something about…it's—"

I notice him smiling. It's only this time I look entirely stupid in front of him. "What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing, nothing really. You just look…so…"

"CONRAD! WOLFRAM!" Gunter then dashes right at us. "Heika's here!"

At last, he's finally here. "And where did he end up now?"

"I was told he's in a lake outside the capital," Gunter tells us.

"Well then, let's go," says Weller-kyo.

We then go to the said lake, we get Yuuri there, and after that we go back to the castle and to his room—oh, our room. I like to think of it that way.

Gunter then asks, "Heika, are you going to be fine here?"

Yuuri's answer makes me think Gunter shouldn't have asked. "Of course! You sound like I'm not yet used to this. I've been here for a long time already, so I'm okay. Besides, Conrad is here with me, so what can possibly happen?"

Weller-kyo again. I feel like I'm starting to get jealous. "And how about me? I am here for you."

"Oops, sorry. Don't worry, Wolf. I do believe in you," he says with a grin.

Saying that doesn't boost my spirits. "Haven't I proven yet that I'm a good soldier? You spend more time for others than for me. How are we going to work out everything if we go on like this?"

"What 'everything'? …Are you still over the engagement? Come on, Wolf? Sometimes you need to get over it so it won't bother you that much."

"I won't let you end our engagement! I've told you that a hundred times!" I start to really get angry. He's like that again. Why does he want to end it, anyway? For me, we haven't done anything wrong, we actually haven't done anything yet—

We haven't done anything yet. So that's it. I haven't done anything to prove to him that our engagement is not a mistake. What I always do is get mad or jealous or call him a wimp. Maybe that's the reason why he wants to pull off his proposal.

I then look at him. What I see is a radiant smile. And the words following it are even brighter it shines right through me.

"Who says I will break off our engagement? You're my fiancé. I won't change that, and no other can, either."

These words made me blush so I turn my face away from him so he won't see. I then stand up from the bed and walk to the door. "I'm going to do my jobs now," I say as I go out, not turning back at him. My cheeks are still burning red the moment I step out of the room.

Though I said I would do my jobs, I just went up my own room. Having heard him say that he won't end what have been us, I know I still have a chance to show him that he's very important to me. And I'll get him to show me the same.

I lie on my bed and gaze up. I'm still thinking of those words. I didn't expect him to say something like that. I'm still not familiar with him. I begin to wonder, who really is Yuuri?

Or shouldn't I ask myself, how do I see him? With my own eyes, my own mind, my own heart?

The first time, I thought of him as a complete wimp, undeserving of the title he was referred to. He was an absolute klutz, he kept on saying mindless things, and he wasn't prepared to rule his own country. He even got lost in his own castle. He neglected his obligations. He didn't know how to summon his water _majutsu_, at least consciously.

All of these changed, however, when he first turned into the _maou_. And when I went with him on his searches for maou artifacts.

I realized then that he was reliable in some ways. He can make good decisions when we totally need it. He has a passion to solve things the peaceful way. He's very influential, not because he is the king, but because he is who he is. He gets through people easily. And I'm one of those people. He makes me believe that the Mazoku and Sou race can actually coexist. He instills in me that there's still some good in this world; that there is no need for killing. And when hope for a better world seems to disappear, he then appears before us with that hope right in his hands. My doubts about him vanished one by one. There's only one thing that I know will never change.

Him being a total wimp.

A knock on my door sent me back to reality. After I give the permission to enter, a soldier comes in.

"Kakka, Yuuri-heika wants you in the counsel room."

Darn, what does he want now? I leave the room and go to the counsel room, and upon entering sees Yuuri, _aniue_, Gunter and Weller-kyo seated at the table.

"What is this, a meeting of some sort?" I ask.

Yuuri just smiles. "Well, sort of."

He's smiling again. This smile is way unpredictable for me. It's either he's up to something crazy, or he's being too much friendly with others, or other reasons I can't think of. In truth, I only know one thing when he smiles like that.

He's just being happy, being himself.

I wish that someday, I could smile at him the way he does.

And with it, finally confess my true feelings…


	5. Yuuri

Title: What's with the Smile? 

**Author: annadiel**

**Disclaimer: All characters of Kyou Kara Maou are not my property. This _is_ fan fiction. The only thing I can call _mein eigentum_ is the plot itself.**

**Synopsis: The whole fic is going to be in first person perspective, meaning the story is to be unfolded by the main character of the chapter. The entire story will just focus on one event, but to be told by different characters on their POVs. Will be consisting of five chapters; the first four chapters depict Gwendal's, Gunter's, Conrad's, and Wolfram's view of Yuuri, respectively, while the last chapter depicts Yuuri's thoughts of himself and the four characters. Tee-hee!**

Chapter V: Yuuri

"KKRRRIIIINNNG!"

(tap)

WHAAT! It's already eight thirty in the morning! I'm late for the baseball practice!

I hurry doing my morning rituals then dress up in my baseball uniform. As I go down, I see Mom, Dad, and Shou-nii eating at the dining table.

"You're late, Yuu-chan!" my mom tells me, "Now eat your breakfast so you can go."

"But I'm late! Really, really late! I do have to go now!"

"At least get a sandwich and eat it on the way so you'll have something to get energy from."

I do what she says and go out of the house. I'm taking my bike with me today.

This is me, Shibuya Yuuri, and my life here in Japan. I'm just an ordinary schoolboy living my ordinary, sometimes bully-filled, life. It's just like that with me.

(sigh)

Well, until I was pulled in to Shin Makoku and became its king. Of course, I was at first shocked to know this. Me, a king? But when I knew that my father was a Mazoku and my soul was actually from that other world, I began to accept who I really was. Up to now, I still don't fully understand my obligations as maou, but whatever the things I need to do, I will do it, if it is for the good of all.

"Hey kid, you're going off-road!"

Wait, what? Who's going off-ro--? "WHOA!"

My bike's skidding downhill, right into the river! I've lost control of it! As I pull the brake, it stops, but then sends me splashing into the river. I'm fully soaked. Now, how am I going to practice like this? So much for my day to start. I wake up late, I eat so little, I daydream and skid down the river, totally drenching me up. Now what's next?...

…I shouldn't have asked.

Right when I sit up on the riverbed, the water begins to swirl around me and pulls me in. The next thing I see myself in is a lake surrounded by trees.

I'm back in Shin Makoku.

I then hear horses galloping towards my direction. It's Conrad, Wolfram, and Gunter! Gunter then gets off the horse quickly as it stops and he runs to me, draping the towel that he's holding on me.

"Heika, here. It's bad for you to catch a cold."

"Thanks, Gunter," I say as I take the towel.

Gunter has been like this since I first met him. I think he's so happy that I'm the new king. He helps me make decisions for the country. He takes real good care of me while I'm here. He sorts out papers I need to sign. And he's also a good sword player. He's an all-around guy. The only thing is, he seems to care for me a bit overboard, as if one moment I'm going to be killed or be kidnapped or do something terribly. I don't blame him for that, it's his job after all to see if I'm fine and if I do my jobs correctly.

We arrive soon in the castle (with the occasional royal parade and someone giving me flowers), and the moment we go inside, we see a green-clad man with the air of superiority around him, walking towards a room.

It's Gwendal.

"Yo, Gwendal!" I call out to him. But when he hears me, all he does is glare at me, causing wrinkles to appear on his forehead! Yikes!

"Where are you heading to, aniue?" Wolfram asks him.

"To my room," Gwendal replies, "I need to get my spirit cleansed." He then leaves us. The four of us go to my room.

(sigh) Gwendal. Why do I find it hard to be around him? He's so cold at me. His expression in front of me hardly changes. The only thing that does changes is his wrinkles; the frequently we meet, the more wrinkles he gets. Although now, I feel I'm able to get close to him in a way, because of the incident in the desert. I still have the cat key chain he made for me inside my drawer at home. I didn't think he liked animals and cute stuff. Come on, who would? He's really hard to predict. I do know one thing, and that is he loves Shin Makoku and its entire people. He's ready to do everything for them. I know that, for I feel the same way.

We then get inside the room, and Wolfram gets irritated again at me, something about me not mentioning him a while ago and when I tell him to set the engagement aside for a while.

"I won't let you end our engagement! I've told you that a hundred times!" he yells. He's fuming mad at me now! But I never told him to end it! Why's he always like this?

Since the day that I accidentally proposed to him, Wolfram has been with me all the time. He's spying on me, he's always being jealous, he's serious with the whole idea. At first, naturally, I was opposed to it, seeing that we're both boys. It's like in those yaoi manga they sell in Japan. But then, eventually, I got used to it. Because of this, I was able to know him better. We actually got closer to each other; unlike in the day we first met when he wanted to kill me. Wolfram is a nice guy. Although he doesn't want to show it, he has a soft spot for everyone. There's the compassion, love, and care for the kingdom and its people. And he still respects Conrad, even though Conrad's half-human…wait…I'm also half-human…

And…and I think I'm starting to really like him…

So as not to prolong his anger, I answer, "Who says I will break off our engagement? You're my fiancé. I won't change that, and no other can, either."

I think I convinced him with that, for he then left, saying that he will do his jobs. I'm left with Conrad in the room. "Heh, he's gone. Now you and me are alone here."

"I think you do what you must do now since you're not doing anything of significance, heika."

He's at it again, calling me heika. "How many times do I have to remind you not to call me that, _nazukeoya_?"

He seemed to get it. "Sorry, Yuuri."

We then talk for some time, and I persuade him to relax a bit. He's always worried and tense. He also looks always sad. No mater how many times I look at him, there's always a tinge of pain mixed with the smiles he gives me. When I see him, loneliness seems to follow behind. But that doesn't stop him from loving the world and caring for others. He gives more time for others than for himself. He does exactly like that to me. My problems seem to abate whenever he's around. His comforting voice lifts up my confidence in myself. His life only comes second to mine, as death is nothing to him if it is the only way to keep me from it.

But as much as possible, I see to it that no one sacrifices his life for mine. That is the reason why I want to solve everything peacefully. Only in this way can I help others. I can prevent weeping and mourning for lives that may have been lost. And because of this, I also need to refrain myself from getting too much in touch with my fierce emotions so as not to turn often into the _maou_.

Like everyone else, I feel deep respect, and even fear, to the Original King, Shinou. It's somewhat hard to accept that he and I are sharing one body. Whenever I lose control of my feelings, he then steps in, and I become unconscious. And when that happens, I know he's about to punish those who defied my words, even to the point of killing them. If only one time, I could talk to him personally and stop him from overly punishing others…

…But I begin to wonder, is this will to kill also in me? That within the deep residues of myself, I also feel the need to hurt others?

Conrad assures me I'm not like that. So do Gunter and Wolfram, and maybe even Gwendal. They're my most loyal and trusted soldiers, ready to do everything for the future of Shin Makoku. And above all that, they're my best of friends. I feel comfortable around them, and I am sure that everything's going to be all right. Okay, so Gwendal refers to me as _that_ and Wolfram calls me a wimp, but I know and feel that they do care. I start to think, have I thanked them already? Not just the usual 'thank you', but something more special than that…

An idea suddenly enters my mind. I go out of the room, and I see two soldiers, one of them in green uniform, obviously a soldier of Gwendal, and the other one in gray. I call out to them.

"Yes, heika?" they ask.

I instruct the green-clad soldier to call Gwendal, and the other one to call Conrad, Wolfram, and Gunter, and to tell them to go to the counsel room. The two of them proceed, as I go to the said room. I sit at the end of the table facing the door and wait.

Not long after, they come one by one, first of which is Gwendal, who then sits at my right. Next comes Gunter, looking somewhat disturbed.

"Ah, Gunter! You're here!" I say to him.

"Why did you call us, heika? Is there a problem?" he asks.

"Just sit down first and let's wait for Conrad and Wolfram, okay?"

"Hai..." He then sits beside Gwendal.

Right after Gunter sits down, Conrad comes in, sitting at my left. Then in comes Wolfram. "What is this, a meeting of some sort?"

"Well, sort of," I answer him as he sits next to Conrad.

"Now that everyone's here," I begin, "I might as well tell why I called for you. Don't worry, this is just another meeting. Since I just came back a while ago, I want each of you to give me your reports on the events these past days, or weeks."

All of them, except Conrad who just smiles at me, look bewildered, but do what I tell them, anyway. As the meeting goes on, each of them tell me what has happened, what needs to be done, what needs the most attention in the kingdom, and the like. We also help each other decide on what to do with the problems presented by the people who came by in the castle.

After some time we finish the meeting. "Well, that's about it," I say.

Silence. Maybe they got tired of speaking. Conrad breaks the silence. "I'm happy, heika, that you took the first incentive to call for a meeting."

Wolfram nods. "You're right there, Weller-kyo. This is the first time Yuuri's the one who called for us, instead of Gunter going to him. Looks like you're finally living up to your title."

Gunter's face lights up. "Oh, now that Wolfram pointed it out, it's true! Ah, heika! You're so, so great to have finally decided that on your own!"

"...Well...the truth is..." I mumble. They look at me. How can I say this? They don't know yet the true meaning of our meeting today. I look at Conrad, and his face tells me that he knows what I'm about to do, his eyes assures me it's going to work. And so I stand up from my chair and bow down to them. "...I want to thank you all. For being there for me. For always helping me when I' in trouble. For risking your lives for me. For everything that I am now. I don't really know how to thank you enough, but I think this is a good way of doing so. By doing what I'm supposed to do as king and doing it effectively, I hope I'm doing justice to what you've been through for me and the whole kingdom."

Conrad stands up. "Heika, it's good that you realize what we do for you. But then you should also realize what you have done for us. You are a good king. You are Shin Makoku's messenger of peace. And for your purpose alone, I pledge my loyalty." He then kneels on one knee before me.

"Conrad..."

"Heika!" Gunter says as he hugs me, "I love you! I will follow you wherever you go!"

"Hey, stop that! Let go of my fiancé!" shouts Wolfram as he drags Gunter off of me. Gwendal also stands up and says to me, "Be sure to serve Shin Makoku well, and I too shall serve you with the best that I can." I nod to what he says. Conrad then comes to me and pats my shoulder. We smile at each other.

Then I add, "Well, is there anything else that I can do?"

Gunter then answers, "Well, if heika says that he wants to do something for us, I will wish for a whole day to spend with only him..."

Wolfram then gets angry. "I definitely won't let that happen! If there's one to spend a whole lot of time with him, it should be ME!"

"WHAAATT!" I suddenly shout, "why should I spend a whole lot of time with you?"

He then looks at me eerily. "Does the word 'fiancé' ring any bell?"

Oh, right. And to think I told him that a while ago...

This is me, Shibuya Yuuri. Together with Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter, Gwendal, and all of the nobles, I lead Shin Makoku. I will continue to serve and protect the Mazoku race...

...for I am the Maou.

--------------------------------------

Well, that ends this story! I hope you liked it! P


End file.
